Hydrogenation is a chemical reaction that involves the addition of hydrogen (H2) and is used in large scale industrial processes or smaller scale laboratory procedures. Copper is a known catalyst for hydrogenation reactions, and, the form that copper is provided in can impact activity and selectivity of such a catalyst. U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,295 (Nebesh), for example, is directed to copper chromite catalysts. Methyl esters having carbon chains on the order of C12 to C18, as an example, can be hydrogenated to the corresponding saturated fatty alcohols according to hydrogenolysis reaction (1).

In fixed-bed, vapor-phase fatty alcohol processes, the operating temperatures (220° C. and above) are higher than those used for the fixed-bed, liquid-phase process. The main reasons such temperatures are used are to keep the feed in gaseous phase and to avoid condensation. At these temperatures, however, endothermic reactions (reactions 2 through 4) are accelerated giving by-products such as hydrocarbons, carbonyl compounds and ethers. Reaction (2) shows dehydration of the fatty alcohol to an olefin followed by hydrogenation to a hydrocarbon. Reaction (3) shows dehydration of the fatty alcohol to an ether. Reaction (4) shows dehydrogenation of the fatty alcohol to a carbonyl compound.

There is a continuing need to provide catalysts that maximize alcohol production while eliminating by-product formation. It is also desirable to provide hydrogenation catalysts, methods for their manufacture and methods of use, which exhibit higher catalytic activity than existing catalysts.